Going Too Far
by Polaricey123
Summary: Marishire Jovenri? MariXJoven JovenXMari The gang decides to play Sonic Riders as an episode of Game Bang. When Joven gets frustrated and takes it out on Mari, will he make it up to her or just be a douche about it? Or both? Who knows? R&R, rated T for swearing...BITCH! XD


**Going Too Far**

By Polaricey123

"GAME BANG!"

Mari giggled lightly as Ian nearly fell out of his chair from their gang cry.

"How's it going guys?" Anthony started. "Today we're gonna be playing some Sonic Riders Multiplayer Mode!"

The others gave energetic whoops to portray their enthusiasm.

"The GameCube version," Joven added. "Not the Wii version, but the old-school GameCube game."

"So, we're gonna play a total of three races with points awarded on the positions of both players of the team. The two teams with the least points are going to have to navigate through a real life obstacle course on skateboards on their bellies with one team member pushing the other, and then they have to do the same course again but with swapped positions."

"And they also have to have their nipples twisted," Ian quickly added. The others showed great enthusiastic in denying his claim.

"Wait, we didn't agree on nipple twists?" he asked incredulously.

"The rest of us didn't, we're not sure when you did," Lasercorn stated.

"Maybe at the end if you and Joven want to twist each other's nipples you can," Mari chimed in, earning laughs from nearly everyone else.

"Whoa, wait, when did _I_ get dragged into the nipple twisting?"

"You're always involved in questionable things when it comes to Game Bangs," Sohinki pointed out. "Nearly every time there's a cross-dressing punishment, you're usually the one who loses."

"I won't lose this time," he replied.

"Uh huh, sure," the others jeered. He gave them bitter looks as the teams were named.

"First it'll be _Team Iancorn_ versus _Team Sohinthony_, then _Sohinthony_ versus _Team Marishire_, and finally _Marishire _versus _Iancorn_," Sohinki stated while writing something on a sheet of paper lying on a stand next to the row of four chairs indicated for the current players.

"And since _someone_ forgot to charge their phone," Ian started while everyone jabbed their fingers at Anthony playfully, "we have to keep score the old-fashioned way."

Anthony shrugged. "Hey, if we're going to be playing old-fashioned we might as well keep score old-fashioned."

Joven itched his nose a bit while Ian and Sohinki laughed a bit. "True, very true."

Mari and Joven settled behind the row of four chairs while the others chose what characters they wanted to be; Lasercorn chose Jet, Sohinki chose Sonic, Ian chose Amy, and Anthony chose Shadow.

"Should we include CPU's?" Anthony inquired.

"Yeah, they add to the difficulty of the game," Sohinki replied. The others gave their own approving responses, and so CPU's were added. They decided to make them be set on easy for the first race, medium for the second, and hard for the last. Once the rules were set up along with the lap amounts the race started along with the heckling and jokes.

Roughly four minutes later the first race was over with Sohinki in first, Lasercorn in fourth, Anthony in fifth, and Ian dead last.

"Okay, so far _Iancorn_ has an abysmal two points while _Sohinthony_ has six," Sohinki stated while writing the scores down.

"So, basically if we get below fifth place there's no hope for getting points?" Ian asked.

"No hope," Anthony, Mari, and Lasercorn confirmed.

"Which is basically all there is for poor _Iancorn_ at this point in time," Joven remarked with a smirk. The others "oh!"ed in reply.

"You're so lucky we're not racing right now otherwise I'd annihilate you and Mari for that comment," Ian shot back before the second race began.

"Let your anger fuel your driving, young grasshopper," Laser said with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks Sensei," Ian replied sarcastically.

The second race proved harder for Sohinki, dropping him from his previous stance at first place to fifth place. Anthony, however, somehow used the increase in CPU difficulty to his advantage and came in third. Lasercorn came in behind him in fourth, and Ian came in seventh.

"This game is freakin' impossible," Ian complained. "The CPU's are so cheap."

Some of the others laughed and jeered him while gearing up for the final race. The CPU levels proved too much for Anthony and Lasercorn, as they came in last place, whereas Ian somehow crossed the finish line in second place and Sohinki trailed in behind him.

As the teams rotated and prepared for the first race, Sohinki announced the scores for the teams who've raced thus far.

"For _Sohinthony_, the first race we got 6 points, the second race we got 4 points, and the final race we got 3 points."

"How is it you guys have 13 points?" Lasercorn asked while staring at Anthony. "Seriously, we _all_ struggled in that last race. I think you guys are cheating."

"_Now_ who sounds like the sore loser?" Sohinki shot back with a smirk. "You're just jelly because you guys only have 6 points."

"We're just building up dramatic tension," Ian stated.

"Our love will pull us through in the end!" Laser added.

"Yeah, pull you through the end of the obstacle course after you guys lose to us," Joven remarked as he chose Knuckles and Mari chose Rouge.

However, the races proved to be more of a challenge than Joven thought. He was certainly no professional at playing it, and Mari had never played it a day in her life. Her standings in the races weren't enough to score team _Marishire_ any points, and Joven was only able to get a total of 2 for the team throughout all three races. When team _Iancorn_ returned for the final round Joven was already on edge. He knew that if Mari just stepped up her game a little they'd at least have a fighting chance. Instead all the pressure to get points was on him because nobody really expected Mari to be good at the game. How could she? She'd never played it before and was unfamiliar with it.

As Mari failed to correctly drift around yet another corner and Joven was bumped to sixth place by a CPU player, his patience grew thinner.

"C'mon, Mari!" he yelled. "You have to _drift_ around those corners! _Drift_!"

"How the fuck do I drift!?" she shrieked.

"The freaking shoulder buttons!"

"I'm not used to these controls, Joven, geez!"

Joven was fighting like hell just to get fifth place during the first race. The CPU's were supposed to be set on easy, but Anthony and Sohinki thought it'd be a fun idea to set their difficulties to Hard for the final three races.

Mari wasn't making much more progress. She couldn't grasp the concept of what to do on the stunt ramps, even as Joven screamed at her to hold the A button until she jumped off of it to perform more spectacular stunts. Thus, she got low grades for the air performances and ran out of air frequently, leaving her running towards the Air Capsule items.

A frantic gasp of hope and an evil cackle left Joven as he rode the CPU's turbulence that'd been giving him trouble and easily glided right past it into fifth place. Just as the finish line came into view though, Ian shot past him and took fifth place.

The room instantly filled with a barrage of curses from one man on one half of the room and the groans of a female while the other half of the room echoed from the cheers of two teammates and their repeatedly high-fiving hands.

"That was _awesome_!" Anthony shouted.

"He totally zipped past you like the freaking road runner!" Sohinki chimed in while laughing hysterically.

It wasn't long before Joven turned from yelling out curses in frustrated to defeat to shouting at his teammate for her mediocre performance during the race.

"Why can't you perform those fucking air tricks!? They give you free air and speed, y'know!"

"Don't you think I'm _trying_? This game isn't easy for me to play, Joven, and from the looks of it it's damn near impossible for a 'veteran' such as yourself to master!"

"We have no chance of winning if you keep fucking up like you are! Do you really expect _me_ to carry us to victory!? Step it up, Mari, it's like I'm playing by myself here!"

Their shouts continued to grow in volume and vulgar the longer their argument went on. Anthony and Lasercorn just sat back with devious smiles on their faces as they watched the events unfold. Sohinki and Ian wore expressions of concern and slight boredom. It wasn't uncommon for an argumentative shouting contest to result from a game match, but it _was_ quite rare that the two arguing would be on the same team.

"You're _useless_, Mari! Why did I have to be teamed up with you!? If I'd been teamed up with Anthony, Sohinki, or hell even _Lasercorn_, I would've at least had a fighting chance! How can this even be considered a fair challenge if I'm teamed up with a noob like you!? You're dragging me down so much that I bet I could do even better without you here!"

She suddenly stood up and threw her controller hard at him. His eyes went wide and he flinched from the rough impact the object made against his stomach. He watched her as she loomed over him.

"Fuck you, Joven! If you think I'm so fucking terrible at this game, then fine! Play without me, see how much better off you are! Let me spare you the agony of having such a worthless teammate!"

As she turned and left the other four boys tried to coax her into staying by saying stuff like, "C'mon, Mari, don't do this," or "Mari, relax, he was only poking fun," but none of it stopped her from leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

The room was silent save for the ventilation unit making its usual hum. Ian had paused the game shortly after the yelling had started, so the game made no noise either. Four pairs of eyes were pointed directly at Joven who continuously looked from one pair to the next. Their astonished expressions were similar, though it was as if they were all afraid to speak for fear of shattering the silence or alerting Mari, whom they were unsure was still in the building. After a long moment of awkward silence and staring, Joven sighed heavily as he stood up and left the room.

He didn't have far to walk before he came upon Mari, who was sitting on the top step of a stairwell facing away from him. Feeling a wave of confidence wash over him, Joven casually walked over to her and chuckled as he sat next to her. Before he could say anything though she turned away from him and faced the wall.

He chuckled lightly. "C'mon, Mari, you know I was just kiddin' in there right? I mean really, who'd get that enraged over a video game?" He laughed again as if to prove his point.

She didn't reply. Instead she wrapped her arms around herself and hunched her back towards him, sniffing softly.

"Wait a sec, are you…crying? I made you _cry_?" He chuckled again. "Geez, Mari, lighten up. Seriously, you gotta learn to roll with the punches. If I shed a tear every time someone tore into me I'd be done for by now. Remember the wax job? Didn't cry during that either. If I can go an entire waxing without crying, surely you can take a joke or t-"

His sentence was cut off because she turned around and shoved him roughly away from her. Her eyes were a bit red and her face was wet from the tears. She was shaking lightly and she held up her hands as if expecting to fight.

"You're _used_ to people tearing into you," she said in an icily calm and unsteady voice. "We play the joke-blame game on you because we know you're capable of taking those types of punches. What you did…in _there_ was not a fucking joke, and you know it. You lit into me because you were legitimately pissed off and couldn't tear into anyone else other than me."

He looked at her pitifully. He wasn't used to this sort of reaction. Usually people just took whatever he dished out, be it humor or rage. Never before had someone actually…_cried_ from his lashing out.

And this was _Mari_ of all people. Mari. The only female within the Smosh Game Bang group. The girl who took every Asian stereotype joke with a smile and a spring in her step. The sport who had to deal being stuck with a group of sweaty, smelly guys for each Game Bang episode. The poor sap who licked his nipple during one episode and probably didn't wash her mouth out with acid afterwards. That takes real brass.

Joven shook his head a bit and looked back over at her. She was facing away from him again with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in her hands. He sighed softly before wrapping an arm around her.

"Mari," he sighed heavily, "look, I'm sorry, okay? You were right. I shouldn't have used you as my verbal punching bag."

She shoved his arm away. "Just leave me alone."

He frowned. "How can I make it up to you? I mean, I know I can't undo what I said, but I take it back. You're not useless in any sense of the word."

"Yeah right," she mumbled. "What difference would it have made if I played with you or not? You were right in saying that I was dragging you down."

Joven shook his head. "No, you weren't. I wasn't making any progress even with you as my partner. Believe me, I would have done no abysmally better or worse with or without you."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel much better…"

He looped his arm around her shoulder, which she didn't reject either from acquiescence or fatigue. "I think I know what might make you feel better; how about I clear that obstacle course with the skateboard by myself?"

She looked over at him with this. He smiled before wiping her face a bit. After giving him a pointed look, she snatched his glasses off of his face and walked towards the studio with them. He chuckled a bit before taking off after her, trying to be watchful of where he walked.

Once they returned, she tossed his glasses on the counter of the kitchen area. Joven rushed past her and grabbed them up. After insuring that they weren't broken, he pursed his lips as he slid them back on his face.

"Fine," Mari replied sternly. "But I also wanna see you get dunked in something at the end of it all."

"Dunked?" he asked. "Like, dropped in a pool or something?"

"Yeah, like that."

He put up his hands in defeat. "Alright, your wish is my punishment."

She gave him a warm smile before heading in to tell the others. Joven sighed heavily before leaning over a kitchen counter.

'_How do I keep getting myself in these situations? __Why__ is more the question. This is an awful lot like that jalapeno scenario where I ate one along with her so she wouldn't be alone. I know if it'd been the other way around though she wouldn't have done the same for me. I'd be eating that jalapeno on my own. Just like if she'd been the one to explode on me like I did her, we wouldn't even be here in the first place. We'd just continue playing the game and we'd have to face our punishments regardless if she'd said something hurtful or not. I'm a man, I'd just be forced to suck it up and move on._'

He smirked, suddenly having a brilliant idea.

xXx

Anthony smiled as he straightened up the skateboard at the starting line.

"Okay," Ian started. "First, you'll go down this hill and come to a stop at the jungle gym. Make your way to the other side of the slide where Sohinki will be ready with the other skateboard. You have to climb the big-ass hill on your belly spider-crawl style on the board to the top and do ten spins with the bat up there on the yellow dot. Once you're done there, use the bat to slay the evil Lasercorn dark knight guarding Mari."

Joven stretched out his limbs and muscles as best he could before sighing in anticipation and laying on the skateboard. Anthony held a handheld timer and count down from three before shouting "GO!" and starting the timer. Both he and Ian watched while laughing as Joven sped down the lumpy hill on the skateboard towards the jungle gym.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of Joven's obstacle course…_

Mari sighed heavily as she fixed the pink princess hat that she painstakingly remembered Joven being forced to wear after playing Mario Mud Tackling on the Wii U during an episode of Game Bang. The hat along with that nipple-revealing dress is what he'd been forced to wear. She was grateful to at least have been spared being forced to wear the dress, but the hat was really fighting to stay on her head against the wind.

"This is so stupid!" she called out to Lasercorn, who was wearing his Viking helmet and a plastic scaly vest similar to that of a raptor.

"I know!" he shouted back. "But it's Joven's way of apologizing, so whatever!"

"Couldn't he have just done the other obstacle course? At least in that one he would've been dunked in something!"

"You know Joven, Mari! Always gotta make things harder!"

Soon enough Mari could make out Joven's head as he dragged himself up the final part of the hill with Ian just behind him filming his entire escapade.

"Climbing…up this…damn hill….is a lot…harder than….it looks," he panted as he got up.

"You're not done yet, Joven!" Ian called out over the wind. "Ten spins with the baseball bat on the yellow dot, let's go!"

Uttering a frustrated curse, Joven grabbed the bat and set it on the dot. He placed his forehead on the other end and spun carefully around the center as precisely as he could before standing up with the bat in hand. He staggered over to Lasercorn who was laughing hysterically.

"It's like a drunken sasquatch after he'd just had sex!" he cried out in between his fits of laughter. Joven gave him an unamused look before pushing him lightly aside. Laser fell over easily from his shaking laughter and Joven walked over to Mari.

"Oh, my prince!" Mari cried out in a higher voice than normal. "Hast thou come to rescue me in thy nerdy role-playing fantasy land?"

"Indeed I have," he replied with a tired smirk. Despite his dizziness, he carefully picked her up bridal style and yelled out victoriously. By this time Anthony and Sohinki were making their way up the hill and shouted "Game Bang!" once they got to the top. Ian turned the camera to face himself and shouted "Game Bang!" before turning off the device.

Tired, shaking, and still dizzy, Joven groaned aloud before dropping to the ground with Mari still in his arms. She cried out as she landed on top of him and sighed as she sat up.

"Remind me never to yell at _you_ again," Joven whined. "Good God that was a lot of work."

"Hey, you haven't even celebrated your victory getting your princess yet!"

"Uh?" Joven mumbled in confusion as he looked over at Anthony.

He, Ian, Sohinki, and Lasercorn smiled at the two of them before clapping and chanting in rhythm, "Slow dance! Slow dance! Slow dance! Slow dance! Slow dance! Slow dance!"

The two looked at each other anxiously. Joven searched Mari's face for something, _anything_ that told him she didn't want to slow dance, but he couldn't find anything. Sighing softly, they wrapped their arms around one another and slow danced similarly to when they had to play Spin the Bottle on the Wii U.

Joven felt unnaturally nervous. It's easy to slow dance with Mari on camera because it's mostly just fun and games, but if this was more for an apologetic nature then there was very little room for humor and jokes.

"Hey. Were you kidding when you said you were trained to ball room dance?" Mari inquired.

He shrugged lightly. "Somewhat."

"Well…you're not bad," she admitted.

Suddenly the peanut gallery decided they weren't seeing enough. "Touch her face! Touch her face! Touch her face! Touch her face! Touch her face! Touch her face!"

Joven smirked and went to move his hand, but she grabbed it midair. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"If you don't touch my face, I'll repair Upside Down for you."

His face lit up at the thought of his favorite stuffed owl being repaired and returned his hand to its original spot. "Yes, ma'am."

Mari rolled her eyes while resting her cheek on his shoulder. Despite the hectic episode of Game Bang that the series of events would make, she would've been lying to herself if she said she wasn't enjoying the slow dance. She felt calm, relaxed, and happy.

She briefly considered playing Sonic Riders with Joven again. If not for the sake of improving her skills with the game, then at least for the possibility that maybe…just maybe…

They could end up slow dancing again.

**The End**

**A/N: Alright, I'll be honest. This one's actually inspired by some asshole guys I used to go to school with who'd yell at the goalie whenever the other team made a goal. Usually that goalie was me =/ You've no idea how often I've wanted to tell them to piss off unless they wanted to be goalie, but instead I just stood there taking their shrill screams like a sap. Anyway, the other night I was lying in bed sick with my arm over my eyes imagining what'd happen if Mari went through the same thing. Then this happened. I'll be honest, it's not one of my favorites, but dammit it has meaning and heart...somewhere =/ Anyways, lemme know whatcha think :D**


End file.
